Soul Reaper, Quincy or Both?
by ShiroNeko102
Summary: After the fullbringer event Toshiro and some others decided to visit the world of the living. When Juhabach (or Yhwach) along with some others come and kidnapped him, saying 'his is one of them'. The soul society decided to send a group of soul reapers, that are also suitors of Toshiro to get him back. Why is it that everyone want fuck him? What is he? AllxToshiro. For Adoption
1. Visitng and Kidnapping

**Vanessa: Hi everyone I'm back. **

**Toshiro: Welcome back, Vanessa-san.**

**Vanessa: Please call me Neko or Shiro. (Smiles)**

**Toshiro: Ok anyway this story about me and it's a yaoi. **

**Vanessa: So if you don't get out now **

**Toshiro: Enjoy.**

**Summaries: After the fullbringer event Toshiro along with some others decided to visit the world of the living. When Juhabach (or Yhwach) along with Bambietta, Bazz-B, Driscoll and Cang come and kidnapped him, saying 'his is one of them'. The soul society decided to send a group of soul reapers, that are also suitors of Toshiro to get him back. So is Toshiro soul reaper, Quincy or both? Why is it that everyone want to fuck him?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Warning: Yaoi, present and future kissing and future lemon with people I like. **

**Soul Reaper, Quincy or Both?: Chapter 1**

Ichigo had just go home when he saw Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hisagi all sitting in the living room having tea and biscuits, and also talking to Isshin, his dad.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked. As soon as he finish Isshin attack his son with his feet. Ichigo sidestepped and continue walking as Isshin crushed into the door.

"We decided to visit the world of the living and we also got permission from head captain so it's fine." Rangiku said with a smile as she ate a biscuit.

"You decided to visit your daddy Rangiku, awww, come here and give him a hug." Isshin yelled and launched himself at her but she just kicked him in the face knocking him to the floor.

"How do you know my dad?, Rangiku" Ichigo asked. Toshiro turned his head to face him.

"Because he was our captain before me. When I was third seat and Rangiku was lieutenant before he disappear." Toshiro explained before finishing his tea. Ichigo just stomped on his dad head before sitting down next to Rukia.

"So how long are you guys going to be staying here ? and where will you be staying?" Ichigo asked as his dad sat down where he sat down before.

"I will be staying with you again." Rukia said and Ichigo just sighed.

"Yumichika and I will be staying with that crazy girl again." Ikkaku said and turned to the next Renji.

"Hisagi and I will be staying at Urahara." Renji said as Rukia whispered 'freeloader' to him.

"I will be staying with Orihime, I can't wait for her yummy cooking." Rangiku said dreaming about her cooking. All of them but Rangiku shiver because they know they cooking was bad. Ichigo turned to Toshiro who was drinking another cup of tea.

"So who are you staying with Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as Toshiro got a angry forehead mark.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, Kurosaki and I'm not staying with anyone." Toshiro explained. Ichigo got confused and was about to say something when his dad beat him to it.

"What about you stay here, the girls and Ichigo wouldn't mind?" Isshin said and looked towards his son. Ichigo nodded and blushed thinking about Toshiro living in his house. Ichigo along with most of the men in the soul society had a crush on him.

"Thank you for the offer, I accept." Toshiro said. Isshin was about to take him to his room when they all felt some strong spiritual pressure. All of them but Isshin got out of their gigai and was going to leave.

"I'll stay here so if someone if injured I can fix them." Isshin said and nodded for them to leave. They nodded back and left going to the area.

"Captain, what spiritual pressure is this? It's not a Soul Reaper or a Fullbringer or anything we know of." Rangiku asked her captain as they flash stepped faster.

"I'm not sure but we are about to find out." Toshiro said as they stopped at the area. They standing in front were 5 people all wearing white with golden buttons.

"Who are you?, What are you? and Why are you here?" Toshiro asked as he draw his sword. Juhabach (or Yhwach) just chuckled as he stepped forward.

"My name is Juhabach or Yhwach and I am the leader of the Vandenreich or the group of elite Quincy." Juhabach said an d nodded to the others.

"I'm Bambietta Basterbine." Bambietta said as she looked at Toshiro along with the others.

"I'm Bazz-B" Bazz said "I'm Driscoll Berci" Driscoll said "Cang Du" Cang said.

"Now introduce yourself to us." Juhabach said looking at them.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of squad 10." Toshiro said crossing his arms.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of squad 10." Rangiku said.

"Shuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of squad 9." Shuhei said with a nod.

"Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of squad 6." Renji said glaring at them.

"Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of squad 13." Rukia said.

"Ikkaku Madarame, Third seat of Squad 11." Ikkaku said grinning ready for a fight.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa, Fifth seat of Squad 11." Yumichika said not really caring.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper." Ichigo said thinking.

"Now, why are you here?" Toshiro asked pointing his sword at them.

"We are here for you." Juhabach answered which shocked the soul reapers. Before they can reply he disappear and reappear behind Toshiro and knocked him out by hitting nerves on his back and neck. He caught before he hit the floor and went back the his subordinate. He gave the sword and sheath to Bambietta and carried him with one arm.

"Why do you want him?" Shuhei asked looking like he wanted to attack him.

"He is one of us not one of you." Cang said before turning to Bazz to open a portal to their world. Bazz nodded and opened one going in along with Driscoll. Juhabach, Bambietta, Cang and a unconscious Toshiro entered it before the other soul reapers could attack or go after them. They decided to go back and give back their gigai to Urahara and go to the soul society.

**Where the Vandenreich~**

Juhabach had placed Toshiro in his new room and locked the door. Bambietta had put his sword in his room. Juhabach finally had back someone special to him.

**Back with Toshiro~**

He had just woken up in a room he didn't know but looked and smelled familiar as he walked got out of bed, the door opened.

"Your awake that good." Juhabach said and smiled moving forward.

"Where am I?" Toshiro asked looking died in the eye of Juhabach. Juhabach kneed down to Toshiro height and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your home." Juhabach said.


	2. Memories

**ShiroNeko: Hello, I'm back.**

**Toshiro: Why is this a AllxToshiro story?**

**ShiroNeko: Because your my favourite character.**

**Toshiro: Fine. ShiroNeko or Vanessa King-Huynh doesn't own Bleach. **

**ShiroNeko: Enjoy.**

**Summary: After the fullbringer event Toshiro along with some others decided to visit the world of the living. When Juhabach (or Yhwach) along with Bambietta, Bazz-B, Driscoll and Cang come and kidnapped him, saying 'his is one of them'. The soul society decided to send a group of soul reapers, that are also suitors of Toshiro to get him back. So is Toshiro soul reaper, Quincy or both? Why is it that everyone want to fuck him? AllxToshiro**

**Warning: Yaoi, present and future lemon or rape and lime and kissing.**

**Soul Reaper, Quincy or Both: Chapter 2**

Toshiro froze when he heard that. 'What does he mean by I'm home?' he thought as he took a step back. Toshiro continued to walk back until his back hit the wall just as Juhabach stood up and walked up to him. He stopped in front of him kneed down again, and hugged him with one arm around his back and one with his hand on the back of his head. Toshiro didn't know how to respond as he was frozen still.

"You don't remember your past do you Toshiro?" Juhabach asked and stated as he continued to hug him. Toshiro just nodded as he continued to stand. Juhabach let him go and so he could see his face. He picked him up and put him on the bed, then put both his hands on Toshiro's head and started to break the spell and unlock his Quincy powers. Toshiro didn't know what he was doing before he started to feel dizzy and fall asleep on the bed. Juhabach tucked him into bed and turned off the light and went out, closing the door.

**In Toshiro dream/ past memory**

A 3 year old Toshiro was playing with his ball as his mum, Ayaka, watched him. She was happy that her son was happy here. She looked at the clock to see what time it was. She saw it was lunch time so she called her son.

"Toshiro, come on its lunch time." Ayaka called as she put her hand up. Toshiro smiled and dropped his ball and went to his mum, taking hold of her hand. They went to the dining room and opened the door to see the other Quincys along with his father and grandfather. He sat between them and greeted the others. They smiled and said there own greeting.

**After lunch (Stay in Toshiro Dream/ Past Memory) **

Toshiro asked his grandfather since his parents were a bit busy if he could play in the yard. He nodded knowing that his grandson can just use his power to off people before he come and protect him. He smiled when his grandson hugged him. Toshiro went out to play on the swings that he got as a gift from his grandfather. As he sat down he heard noises from shrub. Suddenly 8 people jumped out from the shrubs and grabbed at him putting a cloth with liquid over his mouth and nose. He tried to get away but there grab was to strong. He soon fall unconscious as one of the men carried him. Just then an alarm went off.

The other Quincys (Juhabach, Toshiro parents, younger Bambietta, younger Bazz-B, younger Driscoll, younger BG9, younger Shaz, younger Cang, younger Jugram and younger Askin) soon arrived when they heard the alarm, and went off to where the enemy's spiritual pressure was. Once they saw the enemy they realized who it was, soul reapers. All of them had an angry face because they took their next heir and someone they all loved.

"What do you want with my son?" Yoshio (Toshiro dad) asked as he took out his bow. The soul reapers smirked as they held up a knife to Toshiro's throat. They got angrier as they were using him as a hostage.

"You killed lots of our soul reapers during the war so we decided to take something of yours." One soul reaper said as they watched them glare at them. Before anyone could do anything Yoshio and Jugram both shoot some arrows killing all of the soul reapers. But when shooting them the soul reaper holding Toshiro cut him on the throat pretty deep. Bambietta flash step (or whatever you call it) to him and caught him before he hit the ground, and saw the injury. She went back to the others and handed him to his parents. They rushed him to the medical centre as he was bleeding a lot. Once doctors got him treated, they put him on the bed.

"Honey, I think we should leave here and go to the soul society." Ayaka said thinking of the dangers here.

"Why?" Yoshio asked thinking it wasn't a good idea.

"Because here people will hunt him down but, in the soul society in the Rukongai we can live a normal live where people won't hurt him." Ayaka said happily. Yoshio thought about and agreed, and went to starting packing their bags.

**The Next Day (Stay in Toshiro/ Past Memory)**

Alarms went off as Ayaka, Yoshio and their son Toshiro arrived at the gate to the soul society. Toshiro was been carried by his mother and didn't know what was happening. He looked back and saw the others as they ran to get them.

"Yoshio what are you doing?" Juhabach asked looking a bit angry.

"This place is too dangerous for Toshiro so we are going to live in the Rukongai." Yoshio answered but that was only one reason. The other was because Ayaka missed the soul society, which is where she originally came from. Juhabach told the other to get his grandson looking really angry now. Toshiro just watched innocently as his parents went through the gates as it was closing. He could his grandfather yell out his name before he couldn't see him and the others. Once they arrived at the soul society soul reapers sense they spiritual pressure so they started running.

"Toshiro, I want you to know that we love you a lot." His parents said before they both put they hands on his head. His Quincy's power and memories were locked away, and he fall asleep. His parents put him near a house and they ran away never to be seen again.

**Quincy world (Present Time) 5:00pm**

Toshiro woke up just in time to see Juhabach walk in with Bambietta, Bazz-B, Cang and Jugram. Bambietta and Bazz-B both carried trays with food, were Cang carried some clothes and Jugram carried a tray with drinks and pain killers. Juhabach just sat on the edge of the bed were the others put the trays and clothes on the table.

"So how do you feel?" Juhabach asked as Toshiro got out from under the blankets and sat next to him.

"I remember my past now." Toshiro said as he looked down in his lap. The rest of them smiled at the fact they got their friend back.

"Do you want to have something before going to see the rest of them." asked Juhabach as the others nodded. Toshiro nodded and went to the table with the food, drinks and clothes.

**After eating, having a drink and changing clothes, Quincy world, 5:20pm**

Toshiro, Juhabach, Bambietta, Bazz-B, Cang and Jugram all walked down the hall to the meeting were the others would be. Toshiro was nervous as they arrived at the door. The others notes and smiled at him to make him feel comfortable. Jugram and Cang both opened the door.


	3. Lemon and Rescue team formed

**ShiroNeko10: Hi guys, I hope you liked my last chapter is was about 1, 200 or more. **

**Toshiro: You showed my memories when I lived with my parents and the others!**

**ShiroNeko10: Yes, what it was really long. I bet that people are loving chapter 2.**

**Toshiro: What about we make a bet. If we get about 5 reviews before 1 week is up, I will say 'I LOVEEEE EVERYONEEEE!' and 'I AM GAYYYYYYYY!' both in the next chapter at the start and the end part where we talk. Or the readers can type a dare for me to do in the review or send a PM. **

**ShiroNeko10: What happens if I don't get 5 reviews in 1 week?**

**Toshiro: You have to update in less than a week or you we do a random request from a reviewer or someone who send a Pm.**

**ShiroNeko10: Fine. **

**Toshiro: So we got a deal. (Puts his hand out) **

**ShiroNeko10: Deal. (Puts my hand and shakes with his) The reviews I have right now don't count do they. **

**Toshiro: NO! **

**ShiroNeko10: (Sulks in the corner) Please enjoy and I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**Warning: Yaoi, future and present lime and lemon, rape, kissing, spelling or grammars errors and occ. **

**Pairing: CangxToshiro**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES THAT MAKE THE SOUL SOCIETY AND ICHIGO LOOK AS THE BAD GUY THEN DON'T READ. **

**Soul Reaper, Quincy or Both: Chapter 3**

As soon as the door opened the Quincys in the room looked to see who it was. The first thing they noticed was Toshiro in the same uniform as them. Once they got it through their head that it was actually him, they all got up and bowed down on the ground.

"We are sorry Toshiro-sama we didn't realize it was you, please forgive us!" the Quincys that were already in the room begged for. Toshiro just blinked while the others just looked at him wondering what he would do. Toshiro walked forward and patted the closest one head, which was Driscoll (he is occ like a lot) which made him look up along with the others. Toshiro just smiled down on them which made he look like an angel to them.

"Get up you don't have to kneel down ok." Toshiro said softly with that same smile. They immediately got up not wanting to trouble their Toshiro-sama. The others then walked into the room glaring at them from behind Toshiro so he couldn't see it.

"By the way I didn't get your names. Mines Hitsugaya Toshiro but I think you know that." Toshiro said looking behind feeling a scary air behind him but found none. They just nodded and started to introduce themselves.

"Driscoll Berci." "BG9." "Shaz Domino." "Berenice Gabrielli." "Askin Nakk Le Vaar." Toshiro nodded remembering the names. Juhabach told Cang that he could 'play' with Toshiro for a while as they had a meeting. He nodded and led him to a sound proof room with a bed, a table along with a box on it and a sofa in it. Toshiro sat on the bed as Cang locked the door after he entered. He then turned towards him with lust in his eyes. Toshiro saw the look in his and blushed looking away. He actually had a crush on him when he was younger and he still has one right now. Cang went closer to Toshiro as he just looked down.

**Lemon and Lime warning (You can skip) **

"Toshiro." Cang said making him look up shyly. Cang just grabbed his chin softly and kissed fully on the lips. Toshiro was in a state of shock as his crush kissed him. He soon kissed back as Cang went on top of him grinding the hips together. Both moaned as they both felt the blood rush down south. Cang broke the kiss as he took Toshiro's shirt off. He then begin to shower kiss on his neck going down to his chest, as Toshiro moans from the pressure. Cang then starts to lick and suck on one of his nipples as his other hand rubs the other one. He then did the same treatment to the one. Toshiro feel the need down there unbelievably tight as he try to unbuckle his pants. Cang then took his hands away.

"Soon just wait." He whispered taking off his own shirt. He then took Toshiro's pants and boxers off as he stared at the naked beauty before him. Toshiro blushed as he tried to cover himself down there, but Cang just opened his legs with his own and lowed his head. He then licked the slit of the hard erection as he got a loud moan in return. He licked shaft and eventually engulfed almost all of it in his mouth. Toshiro was in bless as Cang's tongue went around the tip, and he started to bobbed his head around it, deep throating it. Toshiro was so close as he moaned loudly wanting release.

"Ah! Almost there. Ah! Cang!" Toshiro yelled as he release into Cang's mouth. He drank all of it as he couldn't get enough of the sweet taste. Cang then took all of his clothes off and went to the table as he took a container of lube from the box.

"This will hurt a bit but it will be gone soon so please." Cang warned and said as he put lube on his fingers. He then inserted one finger into his hole making Toshiro gasp a bit. Cang kissed him on the lips as he enter a second finger, scissoring, then adding a third finger finishing preparing him. He then broke the kiss as he put the tip at the hole.

"I am going to put it, okay." Cang told as he put lube on his own hard erection.

"Okay." Toshiro said taking deep breaths. Cang then slammed all the way in as Toshiro screamed in pain. He had tears in his eyes, as they went down his cheeks. Cang stayed still as he kissed Toshiro's tears away before kissing him on the lips. He then pulled all the way out until just his tip was in and thrust back in trying to find that spot.

"AHHH!" Toshiro moaned loudly as Cang hit his prostate. Cang smiled as he kept hitting that spot over and over again, loving the tightens.

"Cang! I am ahgoing to cum." Toshiro said moaning loudly in between the sentence. After a couple more thrust Toshiro came loudly, making him tighten as Cang came to into Toshiro. Cang pulled out of Toshiro as they both lay down tired and dirty. Cang then pulled Toshiro and himself under the blanket as he kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Toshiro." Cang said as Toshiro blushed from the confession.

"I love you, too Cang." Toshiro said burying his face into his chest. Both of they fall asleep with each other.

**End of lemon (You may continue to read now)**

**In the soul society, in the meeting hall or whatever it's called**

All the captains (except Toshiro) and Ichigo were in the room discussing what to do about Captain Hitsugaya.

"I think we should send a rescue group to bring him back." Ukitake recommend as all of the other captains and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Are there any captains who would like to go or recommend someone else to go?" Head Captain asked opening his eyes a tiny bit. Ichigo, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Shinji, Kensei and Ukitake all raised their hand looking.

"Kurosaki will you be going or recommending someone?" Head Captain asked.

**After 5 minutes of organising. (Still in the Meeting hall thing)**

The people that were chosen to go were Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Shinji, Byakuya, Renji, Kensei, Shuhei, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and Rukia. The captains and Ichigo were to told to the others (Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Shuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and Rukia.) about the mission and that they were leaving in two days.


	4. Adoption

Sorry but I have given up on this story and I am putting it up for adoption.

**UP FOR ADOPTION**

If you wish to adopt it send me a private message.

Sorry for this but I will try to put up my Misc Anime/Manga story


End file.
